Love Your Enemies
by CatrinaBoFi
Summary: It's first year at Hogwarts and Rose, Scorpius and Albus are just starting. Sure, its starring Rose and Scorpius, but is it just another Rose/Scorp romance? You decide!


**Hey hey, felt like starting a new fanfic so here goes!**

There he is. The guy whose dad my family hates. I glare at him as he walks in my direction.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I say stiffly.

"Rose Weasley."

He nods and walks away, saying nothing more.

I tilt my head and look behind me to see him sauntering towards the Great Hall. He turns around too and our eyes lock. I shake my head, as if trying to get the image of him out of my head, and scurry off as well.

We stand, waiting for the Professor McGonagall to call our names and summon us towards the Sorting Hat. I hope with all my might that I, like my mum and dad, am in Gryffindor. I will not be satisfied with anything less.

"Louis Bean," We all wait in suspense. "Ravenclaw."

You could see the look of disappointment on his face as he gazes longingly at the regal flag of scarlet and gold of the house he wished he belonged to.

"Rose Weasley."

I climb up onto the stool and look up at the well-worn hat on my head. I hold my breath, chanting in my head, 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor."

I can't take it anymore. Just kill me now and tell me I'm in Hufflepuff, or even worse, Slytherin!

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart leaps. Oh, my parents would be so proud!

"Albus Potter," Everyone already knows what house he shall be in. Of course, the house of good old Uncle Harry. Gryffindor, just like me. He sits, smiling, on the stool as he waits for the hat to tell him to join me at the table. "Slytherin."

The hall goes silent. My mouth drops. No, I must have misheard the stupid hat. Al gets off the stool slowly and, still shaking from the shock, finds a seat at Slytherin's table.

That Malfoy boy climbs onto the stool, grinning. We all know he's going to be in Slytherin.

But, we all had thought Al would be in Gryffindor. And we were wrong about that!

I cringe, thinking of how awful it would be to have Malfoy in my house and not Albus.

"… Slytherin!"

I almost cry with relief until I notice the blonde sitting next to Albus, _my _cousin. Don't tell me they're friends now!

Once the sorting hat has done it's business, I glance at my fellow house-mates around me. Not too bad, but so far I know none of them.

"You're Rose, Rose Weasley eh?" I hear a sly Scottish accent beside me. Ah, a fellow red-head. Maybe we could become friends?

"Yep, and you are…?"

"Liam. Liam Gallbladder."

I choke on my pumpkin juice when I hear his last name, but try to cover up my surprise so I don't offend him.

"It's ok, you can laugh at my last name. I'm quite used to it, ya know?"

I grin at him. Yep, I think we've definitely hit it off.

"So, you're the daughter of Ron Weasley and the head-strong Hermione Granger?"

I look at him uncertainly, is he just trying to take advantage of me because of my famous parents?

I think he noticed my wary glance as he laughs at me and says, "Don't worry, I'm not befriending you because of your parents," I sigh with relief as discreetly as possible. "I just thought us red-heads should stick together." He grins naughtily.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I grin right back at him.

***

Ugh. Rose Weasley and that vile Scotsman, Gallbladder. He deserves about as much respect as his last name suggests. Rose can do far better than that. I am surprised she hasn't tried to talk to me yet, to sit next to me and win my approval, like all the other girls in our year. What can I say? I'm the pick of the bunch.

Groan. They're laughing. Looks like they've formed quite a friendship there. Well, I'll have to end that now, won't I? It's for the best.

***

"Why are you staring at my cousin like that?" I ask, following the direction of gaze of my new friend.

"Oh, I was just feeling sorry for her. She must be bloody desperate to be friends with the likes of him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a red-head," Scorpius looks at me like I just asked who Voldemort was.

"Uh, so's Rose, wise guy."

Scorp has to think for a second before he can come up with a response.

"Well, her hair is more of a coppery red colour whilst his is awfully orange. And orange hair is _very_ low class."

I look quizzically at the blonde, wondering if he's being serious. Yep he is. Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

"I think it's safe to say she needs our help."

Again, I look at Scorpius as if he is a madman. He sighs with frustration and explains, "We can't leave the poor girl stuck with someone as vulgar as he. We must befriend her."

"She looks fine." I say pointedly, as if ending the discussion. "So, think I've got a chance of getting into the quidditch team as a first year, just like my dad?"

He scoffs and I wish I'd never asked, "Yeah, and maybe you'll get head boy this year too, huh?"

Well you never know. My dad did some pretty weird stuff, maybe I could get lucky too!

**Well there you go, first chapter of my new (and hopefully improved) next generation harry potter fan fic! Read and Review thanks ;P**

**CatrinaBoFi xx**


End file.
